In US2013/009075 a peak detector (PD) is described comprising a pair NMOS as full differential inputs, a pair of PMOS as the other full differential inputs, a pair NMOS as reference path, and a pair of PMOS as reference path. A linearity compensation uses additional complementary devices such as the PMOS and NMOS pairs. This results in the PD having greater sensitivity, greater dynamic range. However, such a compensation can not be used in mmw-circuits due to speed limitation of the PMOS pairs used.